Tras la sombra de mi pasado
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Un poco de rencor, confusiones y traiciones bañadas en profundas tristezas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de Sakura. La historia en la que ella no es la victima…. ¿será la villana?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Sakura Card Captor es de CLAMP, lamentablemente ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Un poco de rencor, confusiones y traiciones bañadas en profundas tristezas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de Sakura. La historia en la que ella no es la victima…. ¿será la villana?

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material fuerte, escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico, físico y sexual, menciones de violación** ) si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **Prólogo**

 **PVO - SAKURA**

\- ¡PAPÁ! No te marches no me dejes, por favor –lloraba una niña en la sala de emergencias, sola al lado de una camilla sujetando la mano del hombre que se encontraba cubierto por una sabana con manchas de sangre –papi, papi, no me abandones también….lo siento, lo siento es mi culpa perdóname, perdón es mi culpa –dijo recordando los sucesos de ese día.

 _Flash back_

Era una mañana muy fría en el pueblo de Tomoeda, demasiado fría para los acontecimientos que deberían efectuarse ese día en la escuela de la ciudad.

Ese día papá había sido llamado de emergencia para que se dirija hacia el templo fuera de la ciudad por unos manuscritos muy importantes para el museo, y antes de salir hablo con migo.

-Lo siento hija creo que no podre estar en el estreno de la obra de tu curso…

\- ¡No es justo! Siempre vas a las obras de Toya pero solo vas a mis obras cuando tienes tiempo, ¡lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que irías! Te odio… -dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto, donde papá me alcanzo

\- Querida, disculpa lo que dije…-suspiro profundamente y dijo -….no estaré al comienzo del festival pero llegare justo a tiempo par….

-No importa después de todo siempre estoy sola...-dije llorando contra mi almohada en la cama.

-Hija tu nunca estarás sola, tienes a tu hermano que siempre te acompaña…

\- Y me molesta….

-…..y te molesta pero lo hace para demostrarte su cariño –cuando le mire raro añadió con una sonrisa – tu hermano es muy complicado, también tienes a Yukito, Tomoyo, a tu tía Sonomi, a tus amigos de China y a todos tus amigos de tu escuela.

\- Pero Yukito es amigo de Toya, la tía y Tomoyo están muy ocupadas en su número de canto, Shaoran y Meilin dijeron que no podrían venir y bueno en la escuela hoy todos están ocupados en todas las actividades –le dije triste –quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí, para acompañarme.

\- Mira hija –dijo con un extraño brillo en su mirada, ese brillo que aparecía cuando ella y solo ella hablaba de su madre –tratare, iré a tu obra así que resérvame un asiento en primera fila ¿Si? Y deja de llorar. Anda tú tienes que alistarte, ve –dijo el saliendo también para ir a realizar sus encomiendas lo más rápido posible.

El día transcurrió normal, Tomoyo cantó 2 de las 5 canciones que debería cantar en todo el transcurso del festival, y ya casi era hora de su obra. Mi hermano me había dicho que no podría ir ya que su turno en la venta de chocolates se extendió, pero vi a Yukito sentado en la primera fila con una cámara, pero no veía a mi padre y eso me entristeció…decidí que no actuaria hasta que mi padre apareciera por eso me encerré, el profesor Terrada que llevaba un tiempo tocando para que salga de pronto toco con más urgencia y grito…-Sakura es tu padre, llamaron del hospital, al parecer tuvo un accidente en la carretera…-no pudo decir más yo salí corriendo directo al único hospital de la ciudad.

Cuando llegue supe que era grave porque veía los heridos en urgencias, vio varias camillas, escucho varios quejidos y olí la sangre (algo en el estómago se le removió); cuando lo vi, vi a mi padre en una camilla solo sin que lo atendieran…cuando se dirigió hacia él una enfermera la detuvo.

-Cielo no te dirijas ahí, son los que no tienen posibilidades, de sobrevivir –cuando me dijo eso la empuje y corrí hacia donde mi padre, donde yacía ya muerto, sin que los doctores lo notaran, escuche a mi lado – ¿hora del deceso? –no pude más y me desplome al lado de la camilla.

 _Fin flash back_

-¡Oh! Querida era tu padre…lo siento tanto-dijo esa inútil enfermera –lo siento pero no puedes seguir aquí –prosiguió ¿quiero ver como intenta sacarme?

Y lo intento pero arme mucho escándalo, hasta que reconocí una fría voz.

-¡Sakura! Escúchame y haz el favor de calmarte, ya tengo suficiente, como para cargar también con uno de tus berrinches, cálmate y ve a casa, yo me ocupare de todo –me dijo mi hermano.

-Hermano, yo lo siento…fue mi culpa…..si yo no...

-Lo sé, tu siempre tienes la culpa, por eso haz el favor de irte no quiero verte….

-Hermano,….

-¡VETE! –me grito viéndole con los ojos llenos de rencor

Sakura salió corriendo del hospital aun con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento sin percatarse a donde se dirigía o sin prestarle atención a la lluvia que caía; cuando se detuvo se fijo que se encontraba en el parque " _PINGÜINO_ ". Recordando que siempre había ido a parar ahí cuando estaba triste, pero que era la primera vez que se encontraba sola, había estado ahí con su padre el día que le explico por qué no veía nunca a su madre, con su hermano cuando reprobó por primera vez matemáticas, con Yukito cuando se le confeso, con Shaoran cuando el otro le rechazo, también cuando por fin se confesaron mutuamente. Pero ahora estaba sola….

 _Sola_ esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza recordando la última charla que tuvo con su papá:

" _Hija tu nunca estarás sola, tienes a tu hermano que siempre te acompaña…..y te molesta pero lo hace para demostrarte su cariño –cuando le mire raro añadió con una sonrisa – tu hermano es muy complicado, también tienes a Yukito, Tomoyo, a tu tía Sonomi, a tus amigos de China y a todos tus amigos de tu escuela"_

Bueno ella descarto a su hermano para buscar consuelo, segura de que la odia, Yukito seguro que iría a apoyar a su hermano no podía molestarlo llamándolo para apartarlo de su lado (no podía ser tan egoísta) su tía y Tomoyo estarían ocupadas con el festival ya que no les había dicho nada….Shaoran y Meilin estaban de viaje por eso no habían podido venir y no sabía cómo comunicarse con ellos…y sus amigos de la escuela no la comprenderían y a que no la conocían tanto como ellos, asique retrocediendo y teniendo en cuenta que era muy tarde y de seguro que el festival ya se acabó además kero estaba en su casa, decidió ir a la casa de su amiga.

 **PVO SAKURA**

Cuando llegue me extrañe que no hubiera de su seguridad en la puerta de la mansión de Tomoyo ya que esto no era común en su casa, recordando los números que me dio para entrar cuando quisiera entre, la casa parecía vacía, asique tal vez no llegaron aun, ¿y si fueron al hospital y Toya les cuenta cosas horribles de mi? No les esperare, ¿pero donde esta kero?- decidí que buscaría a kero y luego de encontrarlo las esperaría en la sala.

Cuando llegue al piso de la alcoba de Tomoyo escuche voces que sonaban un tanto alteradas.

-… ¿entonces ya está todo arreglado?

Me quede quieta ya que no quería interrumpir nada ya que reconocí la voz de mi amiga y la tía.

-…..si hija ya arregle todo con su madre

-…..-Tomoyo no contestaba nada

\- Vamos hija era lo que buscábamos ¿No? Te casaras con un heredero –no puede ser, tuve que contenerme para no gritar, como este la tía Sonomi había comprometido a Tomoyo con un desconocido –Al principio no creí que tu idea funcionaria….-increíble todo había sido idea de Tomoyo –pero después que me presentaste…. –bueno al menos no es un desconocido y si fue Tomoyo quien lo planeo puede que este enamorada de él, ya me siento más tranquila –al joven Li –con esas palabras todo mi mundo se detuvo -….debo decir es todo lo que espero para ti, me convenciste. Su madre está muy conforme al igual que yo de que una señorita como tu vaya a convertirse en su hija y formar parte de su familia -¿Qué? Había dicho Li ¿acaso hablara de….? No lo creo debe ser otro…no (negaba con la cabeza) ya no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían dentro de la habitación pero la voz de Tomoyo la saco de su burbuja.

-….y… ¿ya Li fue informado? –no puede estar hablando de Shaoran.

-Cariño para que tanta formalidad, aun no es público pero es tu prometido llámalo por su nombre Shaoran ¿No? Pues si según su madre está enterado y muy emocionado, su madre mencionó que tu siempre le habías gustado….-no escucho más no quería escuchar mas, no importaba que no haya encontrado a kero, quería salir de ahí rápidamente.

Sentía que todo su mundo se destruía, corrió nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigiendo sus pies hacia el templo Sutkimine tratando de conservar los pedazos de su corazón que terminó de romperse en el pasillo de esa casa.

La vida puede cambiar en un minuto, Sakura pensó que jamás necesitaría decidir, que toda su vida ya estaba planeada y tendría su final feliz, pero esa noche cambio todo el rumbo de su historia donde se eliminaron varias sonrisas y alegrías, donde se multiplicaron rencores y odios. A la mañana siguiente ella se lamentará, lamentara todas sus acciones, tal vez si no hubiera obligado a su padre a asistir a su obra, si se hubiera ido a su casa directo como su hermano le ordeno y no a la casa de Tomoyo, si hubiera interrumpido la conversación de Tomoyo y su madre no escuchando nunca esa charla, si no hubiera ido al templo, si al ver a esos tipos se hubiera marchado, si hubiera corrido más rápido, gritado más fuerte, peleado más fuerte o si hubiera sido más valiente para poder poner fin a su dolor, tal vez no sentiría ese vacío en el corazón.

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


	2. Chapter 1: El vacío en un corazon

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Sakura Card Captor es de CLAMP, lamentablemente ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Un poco de rencor, confusiones y traiciones bañadas en profundas tristezas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de Sakura. La historia en la que ella no es la victima…. ¿será la villana?

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material fuerte, escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico, físico y sexual, menciones de violación** ) si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **CAPITULO 1 - EL VACIO EN UN CORAZÓN**

Sakura desapareció 5 días, su hermano solo se percató el tercer día, después de arreglar todos los asuntos con el funeral, según Tomoyo, Sakura no le había querido abrir, y ella no había insistido mucho porque creía que necesitaba estar sola, luego de eso debido a un asunto urgente tuvo que salir de la ciudad y por eso había creído que su hermana se la había pasado encerrada en su casa. Yukito es el que se había encargado de los trámites legales ya que él no quería saber nada de burocracia asique él también estuvo ocupado para ir a ver a Sakura.

Cuando no la encontró empezó a buscarla en casa de sus amigos, en la escuela, pero no la encontró, no quería involucrar a la policía porque sospechaba que esto se tratara de una rabieta por la forma en que le grito en el hospital.

 **POV SAKURA**

Las noches y los días pasaban con la misma sensación de vacuidad, no note el tiempo que pasé tumbada entre las rocas sollozando, no note el frio, ni las heridas de mi cuerpo. Solo desperté cuando vi no muy lejos de ahí en una telaraña como una araña devoraba a un pobre insecto que había caído en su red, sintiéndome de la misma manera en la que yo era el insecto desperté. Cuando pude recordar la sucedido, todo lo que le paso lloré desaguándome, gritando lo que sentía o lo que no sentía en el corazón, calmándome me dirigí a mi casa, cuando estaba frente a ella, me pregunte cuanto tiempo habría pasado, si me habían echado de menos.

No quería ver a nadie, lo sucedido, no era mi culpa era de ellos, ellos que me traicionaron, ellos que me culparon y me abandonaron (en el momento que pensé esto sentí algo cálido el vacío de mi corazón)….cuando entre todo estaba callado, pero sentí una presencia ese era Toya, camine rápido, no quería verlo, no quería decir nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir. Fui directo hacia las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, pero debí haber hecho algún ruido porque en un segundo después sentí como Toya me agarro muy fuerte del brazo.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas Sakura? –Me pregunto con la misma voz fría con la que me hablo ese día en el hospital, ese día en el que cambio mi vida –respóndeme maldita sea, ¿Dónde estuviste? Tu ropa está sucia…. ¿con quién estuviste? Dímelo, estaba preocupado y….- se cayó cuando me escucho murmurar algo, le había dicho " _mentiroso_ " – ¿qué dijiste Sakura? –me dijo apretando aún más mi brazo

-MENTIROSO –le grite soltándome mi brazo de su agarre –te dije MENTIROSO eso es lo que eres –continúe sin darme vuelta ya que no quería que me viera los golpes que tenía en el rostro –quiero estar sola en mi habitación, no quiero que entres por nada

-Un momento aún no hemos terminado de hablar –gruño cuando me vio que me marchaba –SAKURA –grito más fuerte –ven ahora mismo o sino…

-O sino ¿Qué? –Le grite –no me importa lo que hagas mientras no entres a mi habitación, no me importa nada –dije antes de continuar subiendo.

Cuando entre no vi a Cerberos así que supuse que continuaba con Tomoyo, me mire en el espejo, lo que vi no me asusto porque mi físico también expresaba una parte de mi dolor y las manchas oscuras de mi rostro representaban mi estado de ánimo, fueron las manchas de sangre lo que me molestaron. Me metí a la ducha dejando en el camino toda mi ropa o lo que quedaba de ella y frote cada parte de mi cuerpo con fuerza tal vez haciendo sangrar algunas de las heridas que tenía, cuando acabe me dirigí a mi cama donde me desplome, unos momentos después tal vez horas kero entro por la ventana, yo solo me cubrí con la frazada.

-Sakurita, Sakurita, que bueno que ya regresaste. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto queriéndome destaparme para verme.

-Ya no importa, ¿no estabas con Tomoyo? –trato de fingir una voz normal ya que solo pronunciar el nombre de esa persona me entraban ganas de vomitar –y cuando dices estábamos ¿a quienes te refieres? –le pregunte

-bueno Tomoyo me dejo entrar por una ventana el día después del festival, ella quiso verte pero tú no contestabas, asique yo entre, ella tenía un asunto que atender por eso viajo fuera del país y hasta ahora no sé nada de ella. Sakurita todos nos preocupamos por ti cuando no te encontré en casa, incluso tu hermano cuando volvió del hospital tres días después se preocupó mucho salió a buscarte, igual que yo, Yue no pudo unírseme ya que Yukito estaba ayudando con algunos tra…

-No me sorprende todos quieren más a mi hermano, por más que sea tan cerrado, siempre lo prefieren más que a mi… -dije con rabia –tú también si prefieres ve y consuélalo a él, está abajo, seguro maldiciendo tenerme como hermana….

-Sakurita, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no digas eso… -cuando no le respondí, empezó a sospechar algo –Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te paso algo, no? En este momento voy a llamar a Yue…

-¡No! –grite y por poco no me levanto –Kero ¿de verdad puedo confiar en ti? ¿Siempre estarás de mi lado y no me traicionaras? ¿Lo prometes? –le pregunte con cierto dolor

-Claro Sakurita. Ahora dime ¿Qué tienes? –dude un momento, pero luego me destape y le di la cara, vi como sus pequeños ojos se ensanchaban, trago en seco y me pregunto -¿Quién te hizo esto Sakurita? Acaso fue tu hermano quien…. –susurro apenas, pero suspiro aliviado cuando negué con la cabeza

\- Te lo diré todo, pero quita esa cara, no necesito la compasión de nadie –dije algo ruda, después le empezó a contar todo los que paso desde la muerte de su padre, vio como la cara de su amigo se descomponía cuando le contaba de su visita a la casa de Daidoyi, su incredulidad cuando le dije lo que escuche, y más horror cuando le dije lo que paso en el templo, acabe llorando nuevamente -…sé que todo es mi culpa si papá siguiera vivo no hubiera pasado nada de esto por eso quería pedirte tu ayuda quiero….

-Claro Sakurita, primero debemos decirle a tu hermano, después a la policía, hay que atrapar a esos…

-No, no quiero causar más problemas, jamás, jamás le contare esto a mi hermano solo le haría cargar con más problemas, mas sufrimiento, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia y no te molestes en contradecirme, no cambiare de opinión.

-Está bien –me dijo suspirando –pero déjame informarle a Yue….

-Tampoco, te estoy confiando todo esto a ti y no te permito que….

-¿Tampoco le informarás de esto a Li o a Tomoyo? Son tus amigos y tal vez…

-No quiero volver a escuchar o pronunciar siquiera que existen en el mismo mundo en el que vivo… a ellos…a ellos no los perdonare nunca… -dije mostrando el enojo que poco a poco iba creciendo en mi interior -…me traicionaron…mi hermano solo esta dolió por la muerte de nuestro padre…para eso tengo la solución... –dije sonriéndole nuevamente a Kero –solo hace falta que me enseñes más magia…tengo la carta tiempo…pero no puedo interferirlo, ¿Cómo lograría hacerlo?

Kero me miro sorprendido y luego me respondió –no estarás hablando en interferir con la historia, no es posible… -cuando le mire incrédula, él se corrigió -…bueno si es posible, pero, eso significaría quebrar las reglas, supongo que quieres cambiar la muerte de tu padre, eso sería como resucitar a un muerto, es magia negra, peligrosa ¿tal vez si le preguntamos a Clow?...

-No le consultaremos a nadie… -alce la voz –si se requiere magia negra la aprenderé…hare todo para evitar el dolor de mi hermano, él es el único…es lo único que tengo en este mundo no dejaré que sufra…

-Pero Sakurita es peligroso puedes hasta morir…. –no dijo más porque vio la voluntad que Sakura tenía para realizar su objetivo.

Los días pasaron y no salí de mi habitación hasta después de dos semana de mi cuarto, al menos mientras nadie me vea (salía cuando estaba sola por algo de comer y al servicio), incluso me negué ir al funeral de papá, lo que causo una gran discusión con mi hermano, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Yukito (dijo: "déjala Toya ella aún no está preparada para despedirse de tu padre, además no creo que un funeral sea lugar de una niña") mi hermano le contesto algo que no pude escuchar debido a que ya se alejaban. La verdad es que hubiera y no hubiera querido ir, hubiera querido ver a mi padre una vez más, pero no hubiera querido afrontar la culpa que siento ni el odio de mi hermano por su muerte. También estaba el hecho de que los golpes no desaparecieron del todo (al menos los visibles) hasta principios de la segunda semana, todo el tiempo que pase encerrada estuve practicando con Kero (quien tuvo que hablar, sin decir nada, con Yue para que no molestara) distintos hechizos, no solo con las cartas sino con papeles mágicos creados por mí, todo estaba en otro libro que custodiaba también, en ahí encontré distintos hechizos pero me esforcé por practicar los que según Kero me ayudarían con mi objetivo. Claro que cuando se iba (para sus charlas con Yue para tranquilizarlo) empezaba a leer el libro a mi gusto, leí de un hechizo para humanizar objetos mágicos me pregunté: ¿si funcionaria para los seres como Yue y Kero que también son hechos de magia?; de hecho, me gustó tanto ese tipo de magia que empecé a practicarla completamente, no solo la magia que necesitaba según Kero, sabía que no debía, pero algo en mi me impulsaba a ello.

No era tonta, sabía que Kero no solo iba con Yue, ya que en una de sus salidas Yukito vino a visitar a mi hermano, cuando Kero llego le pregunte si había visto a Yue el respondió que sí. Sabía que el trataba de contactar con Tomo…con Daidoyi, de hecho ahora esta fuera con ella ya debió haber llegado…como lo sé, pues le puse un pergamino sensor sin que se diera cuenta (se me está haciendo fácil llevar a cabo este tipo de magia). Estaba sola en la casa asique baje cuando escuche a mi hermano en la sala… (Me equivoque con respecto a estar sola) pero ya que estoy recuperada puedo verle…ahora puedo…me pare en cuanto escuche mi nombre (al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono.

-…..no Yuki, no sé qué hare con Sakura…si lo sigo pensando que ella tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso….si sigue encerrada sin querer salir, tal vez un internado la acepte…..yo también quiero terminar mi carrera, no todo tiene que tratar de ella….agradezco que tú lo comprendas, si me servirá toda la información que me brindes de distintas escuelas….sabes que mi padre siempre la trato con demasiada delicadeza….…para mí es como si ella lo hubiera matado, eso es Yuki le acertaste, ella es la asesina de su propio padre. La detesto…

Subí con cuidado apretando con fuerte los puños, creí notar algo de sangre escurrirse entre ellos, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con mucho cuidado ya que no quería que el notara que había bajado. Pase todo el tiempo mirándome al espejo, sintiendo como mi única ancla que me mantenía atada al mundo se rompía…nuevamente la sensación de vacío en el pecho…necesitaba llenarlo, con algo, sino creo que moriré, pero no sabía que podía llenarlo, cuando recordé la sensación de calidez cuando empecé a odiar, así que empecé a hacerlo a odiar a todos, a Daidoyi por traicionarme quebrar la confianza que le tenía a ella como si fuera mi hermana, a Li por llenarme de falsas ilusiones por mentirme, los odie con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya no era suficiente sentía confort pero también el vacío así que continué odiando a mi hermano porque él también me odia por dejarme sola cuando más la necesitaba, a Yukito y Yue por quedarse y apoyar a mi hermano por no ser un amigo leal con ella también, al mundo porque seguramente todos tienen a alguien a otra persona a su lado menos ella, a su destino por alejarla de las verdaderas personas que le amaban (su madre y su padre) y dejarla con seres que no la quieren. De pronto se vio sumergida en una oscuridad inmensa, pero no tenía miedo, esa oscuridad le parecía cálida, fue entonces que escucho una voz que salía de la misma oscuridad.

" _ **si ya estas lista, debes venir a mi yo te ayudare y te mostrare tu verdadero camino, no confíes en nadie solo en ti, ven conmigo, ven conmigo a Norte América"**_

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!

NOTA. - lo que le paso en el templo es posible que se escriba, pero más posible que no, es muy feo y doloroso. Es sobre una violación por tres tipos.


	3. Chapter 2: La profundidad d la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Sakura Card Captor es de CLAMP, lamentablemente ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Un poco de rencor, confusiones y traiciones bañadas en profundas tristezas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de Sakura. La historia en la que ella no es la victima…. ¿será la villana?

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material fuerte, escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico, físico y sexual, menciones de violación** ) si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **CAPITULO 2 – LA PROFUNDIDAD DE LA OSCURIDAD**

 **PVO SAKURA**

Aún podía escuchar esa voz en sueños, al día siguiente de escuchar esa conversación no mejoraron las cosas, Kero que se había perdido toda la noche, regreso, pero también vino con Daidoyi, a la cual tuve que votar a gritos fura de la casa.

 _Flash back – Visita de Tomoyo_

Escuche como entraban en la casa, solo esperaba que Kero no haya roto su palabra y le contara todo a esa traidora…solo pensar en ella me hacía odiarla más

\- Sakurita… -empezó Kero antes de tocar la puerta -…sé que te lo prometí, pero no puedes…

-Lárgate de aquí, ahora que me traicionaste, no necesito de nadie, ¡DE NADIE! No quiero ver a nadie, y menos a esa estúpida… -escuche con satisfacción como ella ahogaba un grito

-Sakura, amiga sé lo que te pasa debe ser muy doloroso…y sé que no es todo… -contuve la respiración pensando en que ella suspira sus secretos -…sé que también estas enojada por no estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas…no estás sola me tienes a mi…y a Li, sabes fui a verlo… -ella solo empeoraba lo que estaba sintiendo con esas palabras –dijo que vendría dentro de dos semanas a lo mucho…y….

-Cállate, ¡CALLATE! Quiero que te vayas, márchate, no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola, sola, vete lo empeoras todo –grite votando todo lo que estaba a mi alcance en mi cuarto – ¡VETE! ¡VETE!

Ella asustada por la manera alterada con la que me comportaba se fue, pero aun podía sentir la presencia de Kero afuera.

-Vete tú también, no necesito de traidores…. –le dije que no necesitaba de traidores, pero pensándolo podía poner esta situación a mi favor. Más aun recordando lo que dijo esa: " _Li… dijo que vendría dentro de dos semanas a lo mucho…"._ No tenía mucho tiempo si quería arreglar todo _**"aun no podrás hacerlo tu sola, necesitas mi ayuda"**_ dijo esa voz que nuevamente se escuchó en su cabeza –CALLATE

-Pero no dije nada Sakurita….lo siento pensé que querías hablar con…. –empezó a disculparse Kero pero yo no quería oírlo

-No necesito a nadie, ni a ti…. anda vete detrás de ella, déjame sola con mi sufrimiento…no le importo a nadie…solo mi padre y mi madre me querían…

-No digas eso yo soy tu amigo y también lo es…

-Si fueras mi amigo me ayudarías…pero solo me das falsas esperanzas como ellos… -le corte porque no quería seguir discutiendo sobre ellos.

-Pero si yo te ayudo… -decía desde el otro lado de la puerta -… yo te ayudare en lo que tú me pidas… que es lo que quieres… -pobre Kero siempre hablando sin pensar.

-Bueno el hechizo que estamos practicando…ya sabes cómo interferir con el tiempo… -en ese momento se calló completamente -…lo sabía no me ayudaras…

-Sakura es muy peligroso ya se has practicado, pero si fallas tal vez mueras. Si practicaras un poco más y….

-Pero si esperamos mas no lo podremos hacer ya oíste a esa chica, Vendrán de China nos detendrá…

-Tal vez si esperamos nos ayuden….

-No lo entiendes…no me entiendes…yo fui la causante…yo… -en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, escuche los gritos de Kero… pero con más claridad escuche esa voz que me llamaba desde ese día…. _**"ven a mí, somos iguales…y te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, serás mi aprendiz y conocerás todos mis secretos…se mi aprendiz y lo que intentas hacer no será imposible ni difícil… si lo intentas ahora puede que mueras solo te traerá desgracias…pero es tu decisión después puedes venir a visitarme…te estaré esperando…"**_ cuando termine de escucharlo al fin puede abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Kero , pensé que estábamos solos…pero luego escuche como le contaba a alguien mis planes…salte de inmediato de mi cama y me fije quien era el intruso que estaba con el traidor…. Yue, era Yue…rápidamente agarré una hoja de papel blanco de mi cómoda, mordí uno de mis dedos y escribí el símbolo de la inmovilización corpórea (con mi sangre) la avente al aire.

\- Escudo… -grite mientras me dirigía a Kero con un escudo para que no interfiriera dando una vuelta en el aire pateando el papel en dirección de Yue, que no lo esperaba – _Corpore inmovilisatum –_ este era un hechizo que había aprendido por mi cuenta del libro, me puse de pie y los mire a los dos –vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya ya van dos veces en que, me traicionas Kero, ¿cuál es tu escusa esta vez? ¿Por qué fuiste a llamar a Yue?...

\- No Sakurita, Yue solo…. –empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había estado pensando tanto y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que camine un poco mientras dije.

-Creo que no necesito más de dos guardianes y me pregunto ¿De cuál presen diré?... –dije pasándome

\- No puedes… -empezó a gritar Kero

-¡Oh! Claro que puedo, solo bastaría con negar mi energía mágica y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que…

\- ¡Yue! YUE… -me reí por su griterío y eso atrajo su atención -¿Por qué no me contesta Yue?

-No lo sé… -dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente -…será…tal vez que lo congele completamente… -le dije mordazmente -…Bueno por un lado estas tu… -lo mire directamente -...me traicionaste dos veces …no creo que seas fiable… y después esta Yue que…es a la vez Yukito que es demasiado fiel a mi _hermano_ –dije escupiendo con rabia la última palabra - …eso me enferma más que tus traiciones bueno… creo que presen diré de Yue y a ti te ayudare a ser un más confiable…

-Yo Sakurita…no le dije nada no sabe nada…solo vino preocupado porque….

-¡Patrañas! Yo no le importo a nadie estoy sola… - _ **"no estás sola, ven a mi"**_ dijo esa voz en mi cabeza, disidí no prestarle atención y seguí protestando -…gracias al libro que me prestaste conozco unos hechizos muy buenos como el que le acabo de lazar a Yue –dije alzando un pendiente de mis cosas y caminando hacia Kero - …ahora te pondré esto… -agarre un vaso en donde coloque el pendiente y rocié su interior con la sangre que aun brotaba de mi dedo-…. _Corazón sangrante haz de mi sangre un eco de mis sentimientos, un eco de mi dolor para el portador de este objeto…_ -murmure

\- ¿Qué… qué haces…Sakura?... –gritaba y eso hacía que me sintiera bien.

-Con esto no me volverás a traicionar Kero…te lo aseguro…

-Por favor… Sakurita…yo…

-Tu…pronto lo veras todo como yo, además no te preocupes esto también aumentara tu poder…

-Yo…si es lo que quieres yo… -decía en un murmullo

-Pues bueno -dije arrodillándome donde estaba, agarre el dije del vaso donde la sangre se había convertido en un líquido oscuro casi negro (según el libro la sangre se ponía del color de los sentimientos de la dueña), lo puse sobre su oreja y lo presione…sabía que aunque quisiera quitárselo según el libro: "si se lo ponía con su consentimiento, no podría quitárselo ni él ni nadie a menos que el dueño de la sangre se lo permitiera.

Luego de un destello donde incruste el dije Kero perdió el conocimiento, era el turno de Yue, y después realizaría el hechizo que me permitiría volver a ver a mi padre _**"no lo hagas, sufrirás",**_ (me volvió a hablar la voz y la ignore) pero primero necesito sellar a Yue y hacer que aparezca Yukito….

Yukito despertó desorientado en el cuarto de Sakura, o eso creía ya que el cuarto estaba terriblemente desordenado como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, recordó el extraño sueño con Sakura en el que le preguntaba algo…pero por más que pensara no podía recordar lo que le dijo, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez se transformó en Yue para ayudar a Sakura, se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a levantar los restos de la habitación intentado salir del cuarto para avisarle a Toya y que juntos busquen a Sakura, sin percatarse por el momento del colgante que traía puesto en el cuello, ni percatarse de la enorme mancha de sangre junto a la destrozada cama.

 **POV –SAKURA**

La oscuridad antes era aterradora, pero últimamente estaba tan sumergida en ella que ahora me parecía el lugar perfecto para descansar _**"no te rindas…"**_ nuevamente esa maldita voz, que nunca pensaba dejarme en paz _**"por favor…no te rindas"**_

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

 _ **-…**_

 _-habla ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me hablas, o es que eres parte de mi….?_

 _ **-No soy parte de ti físicamente, aun no, pero somos iguales, soy quien está predestinado a guiarte en tu existencia… ¿sabes qué estas muriendo?**_

 _\- ¿Muriendo? No, solo descanso…_

 _ **-El lugar donde te encuentras es la línea de la vida y la muerte…no recuerdas ¿por qué te encuentras aquí?**_

 _-yo estaba en mi cuarto…y…._

 _Inicio Flash back_

… _Estuve pensando que debería hacer con Yue por lo menos unos 30 minutos, por un lado, no lo quería a mi lado, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Toya desapareciendo a Yukito…no sabía qué hacer hasta que recordé ese hechizo de dar vida a objetos mágicos con razón…decidí intentarlo… aunque este hechizo también necesitaba el consentimiento del…luego recordé la carta sueño tal vez con ella podría lógralo._

Primero tuve que encontrar algo en lo que depositaria la magia que se requería para lograrlo, encontré el relicario que era un recuerdo de mi madre no me importo en ese momento y trate de sintetizar la magia requerida de mi hacia el objeto, después de un tiempo en el que logre realizarlo murmure el hechizo _"magia antigua y oscura yo te convoco para liberar a este ser de una vida de servicio para que disfrute una vida humana de verdad con tristezas, alegrías todo lo que un hombre de verdad experimenta, junta su existencia mágica y hazla una con su identidad falsa"_ después de decir esto alce la carta del sueño (que casi estaba de un color café) y la utilice, fue fácil convencer a Yukito que se pusiera el collar manipulando sus sentimientos hacia su hermano; no tenía miedo de que recordara porque sabía que al juntar las mentes de Yue y Yukito estaría por un buen tiempo muy confuso.

Cuando termine con todo esto empecé con los preparativos para realizar el hechizo interrupción del tiempo, _**"no lo hagas después de gastar tanta magia tienes menos posibilidades de lograrlo que antes"**_ escuche nuevamente esa voz, pero la ignore.

Trace los símbolos en el suelo deslizando la cama aún lado, me senté en el centro y empecé a concentrarme reunir mi poder, alce la carta tiempo y la use. Aspire pesadamente debido a que esa carta absorbía gran parte de mi poder, me concentre donde y cuando quería que me enviara.

No sé si fue antes o después de que dijera el conjuro, pero sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón que después bajo a mi vientre; no podía ver nada solo sentía tanto dolor como nunca lo había sentido, me sentí en un agujero en el que me hundía muy pesadamente en la oscuridad después de un tiempo el dolor se fue….

 _Fin flash back_

 _-No logre hacer el hechizo ¿verdad? –dije queriendo llorar_

 _ **-no tienes por qué sentirte mal Sakura, era algo que tú también esperabas…**_

 _-Tú no sabes nada, yo…yo quería hacerlo…_

 _ **-Tú solo querías que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero también sabias que jamás seria como antes ¿no? Sabías que tú no olvidarías…**_

 _-Quería que mi hermano no sufriera más…._

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? si él te odia, ¿por qué no quieres que sufra también?**_

 _-yo, no quiero que…_

 _ **-No le hiciste ese hechizo a tu guardián para liberarlo ¿o sí? Tampoco para hacer feliz a tu hermano, quieres que sufra, que sufran los dos ¿no? Ese hechizo que le lanzaste tardara mucho y será doloroso ¿no?**_

 _-yo no sé…yo solo…_

 _ **-Lo sabes eres mala…pero eso no es extraño te dije que yo era como tú no puedo juzgarte….**_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _ **-Solo quiero conocerte y que conozcas tu pasado, tu origen…**_

 _\- ¿mi pasado? ¿Tiene que ver con mis padres?_

 _ **-Bueno si, pero tu pasado viene desde hace miles de años y es uno con el mí. Es por eso que te invito a venir conmigo, es por eso que te pido que no te rindas**_

 _-¿Pero acaso no estoy muriendo? ¿Por qué no puedo morir? Dejaría de sufrir_

 _ **-Sí, no sufrirías más, pero, ¿dejaras que todos sean felices? ¿Mientras que tu mueres, sola sin que se entere nadie? ¿Sabiendo que te hirieron? ¿No mereces un poco de felicidad en vida? Además, todavía no estás muerta del todo puedes volver, me asegure de alcanzarte antes de que cruzaras la línea. Sé que sufrirás mi vida tampoco es un lecho de rosas…pero no te gustaría saber por qué sufriste…por qué te paso todo esto a ti…yo tengo todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, y solo las sabrás si vienes hacia mi…despierta y ven a mi…por cierto llámame David**_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo fuera nuevamente pacífico sin un solo ruido no sé porque, pero pude distinguir cuando me acerque a la línea a la que se debió referir ese tipo…no sabía si aún quería luchar en la vida por la vida…pero lo que si quería saber era, ¿por qué sufrí tanto? Acaso como dijo David ¿todo tenía una razón? ¿Acaso había alguien responsable de que me ocurriera todo esto? Y si lo había ¿me importaba?, me pregunté, y obtuve la respuesta casi al instante…si me importaba, si quería saber todo, todo sobre mi pasado… ¿por qué me engañaron?

Y luche, luche con todas mis fuerzas, la paz de este lugar ya no me calmaba, sentía que me ahogaba, en ella no podía respirar, era como intentar salir a la superficie de un mar intenso solo que no sabía si nadaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo…luche…luche con todas mis fuerzas…hasta que sentí que rompía con algo…y entonces vi la luz….

 **N.A.:** Siento que soy la peor persona para dar escusas por el retraso (más que Kakashi) por lo que lo único que puedo decir es ¡Lo siento! Pero como bono subiere dos capítulos seguidos.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Sakura Card Captor es de CLAMP, lamentablemente ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Un poco de rencor, confusiones y traiciones bañadas en profundas tristezas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de Sakura. La historia en la que ella no es la victima…. ¿será la villana?

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material fuerte, escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico, físico y sexual, menciones de violación** ) si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - DECISIONES**

Sakura no estuvo en su casa durante la siguiente semana, tanto su hermano como Yukito estuvieron buscándola en todas partes, aunque Toya estaba más furioso que preocupado. Debido a que antes ya había desaparecido no quisieron alertar a la policía ya que era posible que fuera otra rabieta y por otra parte no podían ir a la comisaria y decir nada respecto a la magia. Pero aún les preocupaba el hecho que Yukito no pueda transformarse.

Ella mientras tanto sufría otra perdida, cuando despertó el cuarto día se hayo en un hospital según las enfermeras la habían encontrado en las puertas del cetro de atenciones, más tarde supo que fue Cerberos quien la había llevado hasta ahí…los doctores le informaron de su estado y le dijeron que era un milagro que siguiera con vida…cuando ella después de todo lo que le dijeron solo quiso morirse…y se la paso el resto de los días llorando, lamentándose su decisión de vivir. Los doctores hicieron preguntas, pero ella fingió estar en shock y no respondió sus preguntas; cuando se escapó del hospital el sexto día en compañía de Cerberos nadie supo quién era esa niña la cual había estado al borde de la muerte….

 **POV – SAKURA**

Llegue a casa aun apoyada en Cerberos me sentía débil, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, pero antes tenía que pensarlo muy bien….

-Está bien Cerberos déjame en la puerta, transfórmate y entra por la ventana de mi habitación, yo puedo sola desde aquí –Cerberos se fue sin decir palabra y es que últimamente no decía mucho, es más que cuando me explico cómo llegue al hospital lo hizo con pocas palabras.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, pero pudo oír ruidos que venían de la cocina y presto atención….

 _-…no se Toya me siento distinto y es mas ¿no notaste que cómo demasiado últimamente? –decía Yukito._

 _-Si lo he notado ¿Crees que se deba a que le paso algo a esa?_ –así que ahora soy esa…esperen ¿desde cuándo sabia Toya mi secreto?

 _\- No, estoy seguro, sabes que yo existo gracias a su magia…._

 _-Y ni eso logra hacer bien ¿no te acuerdas que casi desapareces por su culpa? ..._ –eso sí dolió ya que recordaba lo mucho que sufrió cuando no pude hacer nada por Yue. Aun estando tan débil quise ir a gritarle, pero….no lo hice necesitaba tiempo para pensar, asique me encamine hacia las escaleras mientras escuchaba lo último que decían…

 _-Sabes que ella hace todo lo que puede…._

 _-Siempre fue así…mi padre la consentía por más que ella cometiera errores, de que no pudiera hacer nada por si sola…_

 _-Toya, es tu hermana ¿Cómo puedes…?_

No quise escuchar más, ya tenía suficiente, quería estar sola…sola. Iba tan concentrada que me olvide del escalón que crujía y cuando lo pise hizo un fuerte ruido, pronto sentí las rápidas pisadas que venían hacia donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¡SAKURA! –dijeron los dos sorprendidos. Luego su hermano se abalanzo sobre ella agarrándola de los brazos.

-Ahora mismo, me dirás ¿Dónde demonios has estado? –Le grito –Habla, demonios, habla eres una maldita, ¿no sabes como de preocupados hemos estado? –me dijo zarandeándome, yo apenas pude respirar ya que aún estaba convaleciente, después de un momento volví a sentir brotar la sangre de la herida que tenía.

-Toya, cálmate y suelta a Sakura –grito Yukito que se encontraba detrás de él.

-No, esta vez cruzo la línea… ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? Di algo… -empecé a hiperventilar y respirar con mucho esfuerzo, de lo cual él se dio cuenta soltándome enseguida, yo caí al suelo enseguida ya que mis piernas parecían no poder sostenerme –Sakura… Santo cielo…estas sangrando…Yuki llama una ambulancia….

-No… -dije con dificultad, traté de tomar más aire para poder seguir hablando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ...mira…no digas nada…yo veré la herida mientras tu llamas a una ambulancia Yuki…-aun con los parpados cerrados pude ver como Yukito asentía con la cabeza. Quise decir algo, pero parecía que no tenía más fuerzas, cuando sentí el brazo de Toya tocándome en el abdomen, lo cual me trajo recuerdos horribles.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! SUELTAME, ALEJATE DE MI…. –grite haciendo que Toya retrocediera asustado y sorprendido, y que Yukito volviera alarmado –NO ME VUELVAS A PONER UN DEDO EN CIMA….

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? –dijo un confundido Yukito. Yo ya no los veía por estaba acurrucada en la esquina tratando de recuperar el aliento, de pronto escuche una voz profunda….

\- Aléjate de ella… -era Cerberos en su verdadera forma…aunque se veía distinto….

\- ¿Pero ¿quién…? –empezó Toya pero fue interrumpido por Cerberos

\- ¡Ah! Ahora intentaras hacer como si no me conocieras…por favor….

\- ¿Cerberos eres tú? –Le pregunto Yukito –Quiero decir…es que hace días que no logro comunicarme con Yue…

-Yue…el dormirá por un tiempo… -respondió, luego sentí como se acercaba a mi… -Sakura agárrate de mí lomo yo te llevaré a tu cuarto….

-Tú no te la llevaras… -lo interrumpió Toya pero también fue interrumpido.

-Y ¿quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tu? O ¿tú amigo? –dijo mirando a Yukito.

-Kero, Sakura necesita un médico… -empezó a decir Yukito

-Lo que ella necesita es que la dejéis en paz… -le contesto mientras yo me agarraba de su lomo.

Dejamos a los dos muy confundidos a mitad de las escaleras cuando logramos entrar en mi cuarto cerramos con seguro y me deshice en la cama sollozado por todo… ¿acaso su pasado siempre la perseguiría? De pronto sentí a alguien a mi lado y me tensé, pero pronto me di cuenta que era Cerberos…

-Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte…. –dijo poniendo sus dos patas en mis rodillas -…tienes que volverte inmune a todos esos recuerdos…como tu dijiste…ódialos descarga tu ira en ellos, descarga tu ira y luego te sentirás mejor…

-Aún duele ¿siempre dolerá así? –pregunte…sabiendo que la respuesta era la respuesta otras preguntas.

-Sí, mientras estés en contacto con aquellos que te hicieron daño siempre te dolerá –me respondió mirándome a los ojos… -sabes que eso significa ¿no? Debemos marcharnos…

\- ¿pero a dónde iremos? –pregunte, pero no fue Cerberos quien respondió _**"conmigo, ven conmigo"**_ sumado a mi debilidad física esto me tomo desprevenida lo que causo que todo se volviera oscuro perdiendo mi conciencia.

Cuando desperté estaba acurrucada en el cuerpo de Cerberos, aunque era un cuerpo diferente.

-Es mejor que nos machemos rápido –me sorprendió hablando, así que estaba despierto

\- ¿Porque cambiaste tu actitud así mí? -le pregunte

-Ahora te comprendo… el hechizo que me lanzaste me ayudo a comprender…

\- ¿Y no me odias? –le interrumpí

-Sería como odiarme a mí mismo…no puedo comprender como soportas tanto dolor…recuerda que yo solo siento un eco de tu dolor y solo eso me hace comprender que tu sufres más de lo que aparentas, hace un momento, cuando llegamos estabas sufriendo para mí era soportable pero cuando no subiste y mientras te enfrentabas a tu hermano sentí un indescriptible dolor…

-Lo siento por hacerte esto, debes pensar que soy patética….

-No siento lastima por ti…ya te dije que te entiendo…ahora es mejor que nos marchemos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a irte? –solo lo pensé un segundo antes de decirle la decisión que había tomado ya hace un momento.

-Si….

A la mañana siguiente Toya en la cocina se encontraba con unas ojeras enormes debido a que no podía olvidar la bronca que le lanzo Yukito por no cuidar a su hermana…también se sentía extraño por haberle gritado…se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho a su hermana, y es que estaba muy dolido por la muerte de su padre…estaba preocupado no sabía que estaba haciendo y parecía que no era nada bueno; esas heridas que tenía eran muy serias…se levantó decidido a ir a hablar con su hermana….

 **POV – TOYA**

Mientras subía por las escaleras no podía dejar de pensar en las ultimas semanas después de que mi padre muria, era mi culpa que todo se haya torció de tal manera…ese día maldito había perdido los estribos debido a un idiota en el trabajo, cuando me llamaron para informarme del accidente de mi padre, al llegar y ver en ese estado a mi hermana, solo había podido gritarle, siempre me resulto difícil mostrar mis sentimientos, pero debí haber hecho un esfuerzo por ella y la situación. Ver el odio reflejado en su voz cuando semanas después regreso, fue algo nuevo para mí, su aislamiento fue irrevocable y tampoco quise molestarme en hablarle y después nuevamente desapareció…Yuki tenía razón me he precipitado en estas semanas…pero ya es hora de que me siente, hable y arregle todo con Sakura…cuando llegue a la puerta de su cuarto y toque no recibí respuesta…insistí, pero ni si quiera respondió.

-Sakura, por favor…abre la puerta…Sakura… -y temí que se hubiera marchado por otra temporada otra vez, o peor aún que haya empeorado su estado que ni siquiera pueda contestar. –Sakura si no abres la puerta la derivare –la amenace, como no abrió me dispuse a abrirla por la fuerza. 1, 2, 3, empuje la puerta y esta se abrió rompiéndose una de las bisagras…

La habitación estaba vacía…lo que quería decir que Sakura había salido en su estado, empecé a revisar la habitación porque había la posibilidad de que Cerberos la haya llevado al hospital, me fije en un pequeño papel en la almohada de la cabecera de su cama, la tome y la leí, la volví a leer y tuve que leerla nuevamente para comprender que es lo que decía; la deje caer mientras yo Salí corriendo con las pocas palabras de la nota en la mente:

 _Lo siento no aguanto más la culpa y el dolor_

 _Me voy_

 _No me busquéis_

 _Adiós_

 _Sakura_

Corrí, corrí y corrí hacia el teléfono, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Yukito para verificar que el aun estuviera ahí, tal vez el pudiera saber dónde se encuentra Sakura, Sakura ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso no podía meditar la consecuencia de sus actos?

-…Yukito… -agradecí que me constara el teléfono- … ¿has visto a Sakura después de que te fueras a ayer? –le pregunte directamente y agregué antes de que contestara -… ¿no te trasformaste en Yue desde ayer?

-...No, no la vi ¿es que pasa algo Toya? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No, digo no lo sé Sakura se volvió a marchar y no sé dónde se encuentra….

-¿No crees que solo se escapó para no discutir contigo y ya volverá?

-No lo sé se fue, pero esta vez dejo una nota…Yuki ¿sabes dónde puedo ir?

-Llamaste a Tomoyo, tal vez esta con ella...

-Daidoyi…Tienes razón...pero no tengo su número, pero Sakura no pudo ir a ningún lado más y quizá se tratará de ocultar ahí…

-Te espero en la esquina de la parada…iré contigo...

Después de colgar corrí a la calle, tomando la agenda de direcciones de mi padre con mi bicicleta llegué a la estación donde me esperaba Yuki, que estaba muy pálido y preocupado. No me dijo nada mientras abordábamos el bus que nos llevaría a la casa de Daidoyi.

Al llegar nos informaron que Tomoyo ni su madre no estaban pero que podíamos esperarle…y lo hicimos ya que, aunque Sakura no estuviera no estará allí, tal vez supieran donde se encuentra ahora.

Mientras esperábamos por todo el movimiento de la casa parecía que esperaran invitados es decir que tal vez Sakura llegara con Tomoyo…No sabía que debía hacer por un lado estaba furioso y quería gritarle lo desconsiderada que era, pero por otro estaba preocupado por sus pasos y quería consolarla, la última vez que la vi estaba muy alterada….

Estaba metido en estos pensamientos cuando por fin escuche unos pasos acercándose y la voz de Tomoyo hablando, y entonces entraron en la habitación…

 **N.A.:** Como decía en el otro capítulo siento no respetar mis propias normas, pero a partir de enero tratare de actualizar un capitulo al mes y es que todo este semestre estuve casi sin tiempo por lo que espero tratar de mejorar en la administración de mi tiempo…como propósito de año nuevo tengo el poder actualizarles a tiempo jajaja.

Bueno volvemos a la misma modalidad tendrán hasta el 20 de enero para dejar los mensajes en cada historia y para actualizar a tiempo solo contara la primera historia que tenga más mensajes.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

CheryBlackPotter23


End file.
